Up, Up, and Away: A Calex Climax
by alluringsuits
Summary: Alex and Casey got dragged to Atlanta, Georgia for a case with the squad.


—The squad flew to _ to do research on a case.

Casey held Alex's hand during take off, the other hand gripping the armrest. Alex watched as Casey did a few breathing exercises as the plane ascended into the air. The plane was pretty loud for being mainly business men and women. As the plane started leveling out, Alex reached down grabbing her coat and placing it over her own legs and those of Casey's. The goosebumps forming from only wearing their court skirts and heels, Alex leaned over placing a kiss on Casey's cheek as she started calming down. For Casey, the take off and landing are most worrisome to her, but Alex knew that.

"We're all good now." Alex said in a quiet hush tone as she squeezed Casey's hand slightly. Casey let out a sigh of relief as she adjusted Alex's coat over her legs, she looked back at Alex with a small smile. Their gaze was broken when the tone of the seatbelt sign went off, around them multiple people started popping up and forming a line at the backroom. Casey narrowed her eyes at Sonny who was among the first to pop up,

"Listen–" Sonny met her eyes as he raised his pointer finger at her,

"I had a lot of coffee this morning and I forgot to pee before we got on the plane." He said as he shuffled past the aisle where Casey and Alex sat. Casey threw up a hand in defense as she let a small laugh escape her. Turning back to Alex, she wasn't met with the same loving look as before, but wider eyes and pouted lips.

"What." Casey said shortly as Alex's bottom lip rolled out a little more. Alex kept her face towards Casey but her eyes motioning to the back of the plane. The red head looked back expecting to see something, before realizing the only thing back there were the bathrooms.

"Please–" Slipped out of Alex's mouth as Casey returned to facing her. Alex's hand slipped under her coat and between the skin and skirt of Casey's thigh, Casey closed her eyes slightly as she felt Alex's strangely cold hand making its way up her inner thigh. Casey snapped into reality when Alex took her hand back out,

"Case–You said 'No', on the flight out because you were stressed about the case. Now it's an open and shut case, it's impossible for you not to win it." Alex folded her jacket onto Casey's lap as she unhooked her seatbelt.

"I can either do this alone, or you could so graciously join me." Saying as she lowered her voice, slipping her hand into Casey's jacket pocket, placing a kiss on her cheek and strutting to the back of the plane. Casey followed her with her eyes before reaching down into her pocket only to pull out the very small amount of lace that made up Alex's black thong. Casey went to unhook her seatbelt, pinching her finger in the process letting out a little yipe before fixing herself up and following in Alex's footsteps back to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you–Alexandra, how did you even-" Casey was cut off by the door opening and Alex pulling her in and locking the door again. Alex unzipped Casey's skirt, watching it as it fell to the floor, Alex returned her gaze to Casey as a smirk wiped along her face.

"Well councilor–looks like I'm not the only one who can play that game." Examining the pantiless women in front of her, Alex lifted Casey onto the sink top as she kissed her inner thigh. Casey inhaled deeply before she leaned over to Alex, "Wait–Al, what if someone knocks?"

"We ignore it." Alex said shortly as she kissed her way up into Casey's inner thigh. Casey shuttered slightly before asking again,

"What if someone hears us–hears me." Correcting herself. Alex stood up before finishing her trail of kisses, she positioned herself between Casey's legs.

"Looks like you'll just have to be quieter than usual." Alex said through her smirk before punching Casey's mouth with her tongue. Before any warning Alex slid two fingers in as quickly as she could, curling them ever so slightly. She could feel Casey's body start shaking as she let out a whimper they both very well know was heard in the cabin. Alex kneeled down on Casey's skirt as she forced her legs apart, with a flick of the clit and a few twitches from Casey, Alex had replaced her fingers with her tongue. Her thumb found its way to start circling the clit. Every flick of the tongue was followed by a whimper and a moan. Casey's twitches became larger now the closer and closer she got, Alex knew to finish her it took some sucking with a few unwarned slips of the tongue.

"Alex." Casey loudly whispered threw her clenched teeth, "I-You-Almost." Casey's voice shaky before letting out a whimper, louder than the ones before. "Fuck–" Casey, rolled into Alex who was now covered in Casey's come. Alex cleaned Casey with her tongue the best she could before standing up and sucking her fingers.

"I told you it was worth it." Smiling through her smirk, Alex planted a kiss on Casey's neck. Casey had get herself stressed out from embarrassment and the stress if someone knocked, it showed. Her hair was in small clusters of knots and frizz, her lip was bleeding slightly from biting on it, and the most obvious–she's still coming down so she's a bit shaky and short of breath.

A knock on the door,

"Casey–are you okay in there?" It was Olivia. Alex watched as Casey started to panic slightly, before she could say anything, Alex chimed in,

"She's great, Liv. Couldn't be better." Alex was cut off by a smack on the back of her head. She turned to see Casey's face becoming the color of her hair.

"Oh–Alex, I, Oh!-Okay." Hearing Liv walk back down the aisle her words followed by a chuckle.

"You're an asshole." Saying as Casey slipped off the countertop and into her skirt. "I hate you, so much." Shaking her head as she pulled her skirt up, struggling to zip it entirely. Alex spun Casey around, zipping up her skirt for her.

"Really? You haven't orgasmed that hard in a while." Alex brushed aside Casey hair as she placed a kiss on her neck followed by a nibble. "I think embarrassed Casey is so hot." Wrapping her arms around Casey's waist, spinning her back so the two are now facing each other. "Shall we go? Can you walk?" Alex teased as she unlocked and opened the door. Casey's face of embarrassment went to annoyed with that last comment. Alex strutted back down the aisle and claimed her seat. Casey fumbled slightly over her own two feet before following Alex. A few rows behind where their seats are, a man sat, watching Casey, making her feel even more self conscious, before Casey passed him he grabbed her wrist and motioned her to come closer in for a whisper.

"I think you dropped these." His other hand opened up with the very small amount of lace that made up Alex's thong. Casey's face went red again as she nodded slightly, swiping them out of his hand and plopping herself down in her seat with her arms crossed. Alex placed one hand on Casey's arm as she watched her lovers face turn back from being the shade of a tomato. Casey looked over to see Alex smiling with a hint of smirk in it. Alex placed a kiss on Casey's cheek, hopping it would make her feel a little better.

"Alexandra, you are SO lucky I love you the amount I do." Saying as she took Alex's hand from her arm into her own hand before tucking her feet under herself and using Alex's shoulder as a pillow.


End file.
